Angel's Nest
by D.Black Siren
Summary: (Next Generation; continuation of Ringlet) The Triwizard Tournament is back at Hogwarts! One particular student from Durmstrang comes to Hogwarts with secrets and ulterior motives and her best friend comes with his own. What happens when one of them is chosen? Who will they meet? And more importantly...who will they trust? See what dangers lay ahead for these Durmstrang misfits...
1. Announcement

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the Great Genius J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: _ITALICS_ = BULGARIAN (when people are talking)**

* * *

I sat in the Great Hall with Stefan. I don't know why it's called a Great Hall. There's honestly nothing great about it. It's just big enough to sit all the student in it. From left to right the tables sit the first years to the seventh years. Me and Stefan are sixth years and will be turning seventeen this year. Legal wizard adults. I don't know what Stefan will do with himself, but I've known what I would do for almost three years now. "_You got food in your beard._" Stefan told me. The two of us were the only sixth years from Bulgaria.

Well, technically speaking Stefan's dad, my uncle-the headmaster, my mom, and my dad where from Bulgaria. "Um-shave-in-it_._" I replied with my mouth full. Translation: I'm saving it. Stefan's lip curled back at my lack of hygiene. I smiled as I chewed with my mouth open. I loved messing with my roommate like that. Stefan's stuck up attitude didn't make him the most popular kid in our year. At least I was trying not to bring attention to myself. I mean, I am the girl who's forced to morph into a guy just to go to school. At least I can choose to be a good looking one.

I had brown eyes, scruffy-cut dirty blonde hair, a muscular build, and a devilishly handsome face. Stefan also had brown eyes, but that's where the similarities ended. He had shaggy black hair, keeps his face shaved and is easily annoyed. He denies it, but I think he has issues. "_You're acting like a pig_." he told me curtly. I knew he was just in a bad mood 'cause his crush called right before we left Stefan's house for Durmstrang, like seriously five minutes before we walked out the door. Didn't matter how good the date had been Stefan had to call it off for school, which he hates.

Honestly Stefan loathes the practical _'We'll show you both sides of magic, but if you try to take over the world we'll turn you over to the Ministry.'_ motto Durmstrang has. Unlike him I've learned tolerate it. Though that won't stop me from dropping out come December. "Attention students! Please read the announcements before leaving." the headmaster instructed before leaving the Great Hall. The staff ate elsewhere do to the lack of room, and my uncle wasn't one to yell at his students. The announcements appeared in white writing on the dark colored wood wall.

"_Tell me if you see anything interesting._" Stefan muttered in Bulgarian. "_See for yourself._" I told him as I smirked at the announcement:

_The Triwizard Tournament takes new shape this year. The participating schools: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will now be joined by Salem Witches' Institute. In addition to the new participants, two champions will be selected from each school. One champion from each school must be the legal age of seventeen, but the second champion must be at least sixteen. The tournament will be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Anyone over the age of sixteen will be allowed to go to Hogwarts for the chance to participate; however, even if your name is not selected you must remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. -Headmaster Chilikov_

"Hogwarts students come from England." Stefan pointed out in English. Stefan is bilingual do to his mother being English and his father being Bulgarian. I am too; I started learning the day I found out that's where Chargaff Antov lives. "I know." I replied. I couldn't waste this. "Does that mean we're going?" he whined. "You're welcome to stay here." I replied. Stefan's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Good luck." he told me. "With what?" I asked suspiciously. "With getting your uncle to agree to letting you go." he clarified. "_I'm pretty sure 'anyone' doesn't include you._" he added. I frowned, finished my dinner, and wiped my beard. I went straight to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." my uncle called. "Why are you bothering me?" he snapped when he saw it was just me. "I don't have time for incompetents." he added curtly before returning to his work.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "I was wondering-" "Straighten up." he commanded. I straightened up and stared him in the eye. "I want to go to the tournament." I told him firmly. He nodded in consideration. "No." he said before returning to his work. I knew he'd say that but my mouth still fell open. "Why not?" I asked weakly. "I rank top in over half my classes." I reasoned. "And I might have said yes if you ranked top in all of them. It's pathetic that you don't. You're an embarrassment to me and I refuse to be laughed at by the other Headmasters." he explained.

"_Incompetent slut_." he muttered to himself. I flinched at the insult even though I knew it wasn't true. "Why the hell are you still bothering me?" he asked in annoyance. "I want to make you proud," I calmly lied, "but I can't if you don't let me go." He leaned back in him chair and looked at the ceiling. "I guess I should bring you so that you won't be tempted to shag my students. We leave at the end of the week." he decided. I nodded and turned to leave. "Did I excuse you?" he demanded. I stiffened. "No sir; I'm sorry, sir. I was was just anxious to practice my combat spells." I lied again. He grunted and turned back to his work. "May I be excused?" I asked timidly. He nodded and I had to refrain from running out of the office.

Stefan was waiting for me out in the hall. He looked me over several times. "What?" I asked defensively. Stefan shrugged. "Just looking for bruises." he replied. I frowned. "He wouldn't hit me." Stefan raised an eyebrow at my obvious lie. "Not over something like this." I amended. He shook his head seriously. "I don't understand why you won't report him. If you did you could live with your dad." Stefan reasoned. I smiled at him before locking my arm around his head and ruffling his hair.

"Who would look out for you if I did, huh?" I asked teasingly before releasing him. Stefan pouted as he tried to fix his hair. "So are you coming with me?" I asked excitedly. "Yes. I want to see were my mom went to school." he replied. I smiled and twirled giddily in a circle. "You're acting like a girl." Stefan warned in a board tone. "So what? I have four more months till I can be a girl permanently and when I drop out I'll take the flew network to London." I informed him.

"But what if your name gets picked and you become a champion?" he replied. "The odds of that happening are slim." I replied stubbornly.

* * *

"Angel!" Stefan called. I was already in our cabin. The whole ship was made of wood and the outside was impressive to those who hadn't seen it before, but considering I grew up on these grounds I'd seen it a few times. Stefan was panting by the time he made it to our cabin. The boat had just enough cabins that each roomed two people. "What's the emergency?" I asked curiously.

Stefan pulled his trunk in and closed the door. "It arrived, at the window, as I was, leaving our room." he explained between pants. I dropped my stuff and rushed over to him. "Where is it?" I asked as I patted him down looking for it. Stefan pushed me away and pulled the envelope out of his back pocket. I snatched it from him and tore it open. I only got a few letters a year from my dad.

"_No thanks required._" he muttered in Bulgarian. I ignored him as I read the short letter. I pulled the other piece of parchment out of the envelope carefully. I unfolded it gently and smiled before showing it off to Stefan. It was an almost realistic outline of two people walking hand in hand down a street. The even more impressive part was that the figures were actually moving down the street; which is highly advanced magic. "The kid has serious talent." Stefan agreed.

I smiled and went to hang it on the wall. "You want people to see that when they do contraband checks?" Stefan asked. I frowned and sighed before reluctantly putting the picture into a small chest inside my trunk with the others pictures I'd gotten. I laid down in bed and tried to assure myself that I'd be with my family soon. I pulled the necklace I always wore out from under my shirt and kissed it. It was made out of a dragon's baby tooth. The tooth had been cut in half so that one side of it was flat. The flat side that always faced my chest had a small rose etched into it. My dad had made it for me.

The next morning I found that I'd stripped down to my bowers in my sleep, again. "Are you awake?" I asked Stefan. "No." he whined before pulling the blanket up higher around his head. "Sounds like a yes to me." I said before lighting the lantern in the room. "Go away." he whined miserably.

"Careful, you're acting like a girl." I told him. "Make her stop, Hydra." he whined pitifully from under his blanket. I looked around for the bush viper before spotting her beady eyes near my feet. I jumped backwards and she slithered after me. I scrambled up the desk chair and then onto the desk. "_Call her off! Call. Her. Off._" I cried desperately. I didn't like snakes and Hydra hates me with an unnatural passion.

She bared her poisonous fangs at me as I tried to pull my feet out of her reach. "Never mind, I'm already up." he grumbled as he sat up. Hydra turned toward her master obediently. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted at me. "Some people sleep walk. Some people sleep talk. Yet I managed to get roomed with someone who sleep strips." Stefan grumbled sleepily before flopping back down onto his pillow.


	2. Reading Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I'm hoping to get into J.K. Rowling's will**

**A/N: _ITALICS_ = BULGARIAN (when people are talking)**

* * *

We left the ship in formation: Fourteen rows of three with the headmaster up front. I was in the far right of the second to last row while Stefan was in the middle of the row infront of me. The seventh years were up front. We were all given strict instructions to appear as serious as possible, because we were here for a dangerous competition and nothing more. The Hogwarts students had come outside to greet us.

They were an uncoordinated mix of people. Yellow and black scarfed people were mixed with red and gold and silver and gray scarfed people and the younger years mixed with the older years. I noticed girls in blue uniforms off to the side. Looks like the Beauxbaton girls got here first. As we passed a group of whispering girls I couldn't resist the urge to wink at them. One girl's face turned red and her friends giggled at her reaction. I felt an elbow hit my side. I looked over to the guy standing next to me: Albert Andres.

Bert and his buddies love to threaten me every time they catch me misbehaving; they say they'll tell my uncle on me. I think it's because they like to see me beg. I hate begging them to keep quiet, but I hate being in trouble a hundred times more. Though, the day I drop out I'll make sure to give them a proper goodbye; They'll be bleeding out of their balls by the time I'm done with them. No one makes me beg. Not even uncle.

We followed the Hogwarts students and staff to the castle. By the time we reached the great hall our formation had broke. Stefan stood next to me as we entered the room I looked up at the enchanted ceiling and smiled. "Now this is a great hall." I told him. Stefan smiled back and put a finger to his lips. Oh right, I'd forgotten we decided to play the 'no speak English' card. Stefan's convinced we can last at least a month before someone figures us out. But I disagree, I don't think we can last two weeks without using English. The girl I winked at stood infront of Stefan and me. She wasn't blushing anymore, but she looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want to sit with us?" she asked nervously. I looked at Stefan pleadingly-I wanted to talk to her-but he shook his head. "_You shouldn't lead her on anyway._" he told me. I rolled my eyes. "_Duh, that's why I want to talk to her._" I replied. Stefan pouted at his game being over already. I smiled. "_We can still keep the teachers convinced we don't speak English. It'll be harder, but that makes it all the more fun._" I persuaded. Stefan smirked and nodded. I turned to address the girl; It's not surprising that confusion clouded her gray eyes.

I smirked at her. "We'd love to sit with you." I told her. Stefan glared at me and she looked cautiously at him. "Don't mind him, he's to polite to kill me infront of you." I told her, but if anything she looked more worried. The gray eyed girl led us to a table filled with red and gold scarves. She sat down next to a girl with straight ginger hair. It was only then that I noticed how bushy her hair was.

Her ginger friend leaned over her. "I'm Molly and this is Rosette." she introduced. I smiled. "I'm Angel; this is Stefan." I introduced it return. "Is that really your name?" Rosette asked in surprise. I nodded. "But, isn't that a girl's name?" she asked. Stefan choked on the pumpkin juiced he'd been drinking. "It's a boy's name too." I told her while fighting back a blush. Not that I'm a boy, I silently added. "Hey, you're the guy that winked at Rosette, aren't you?" Molly asked. Stefan shot a glare at me. "Why? Are you jealous?" I asked her cheekily. Being straight I knew bloody well how gorgeous I was. Stefan covered my mouth. "Please ignore him; he's a chronic tease and a notorious flirt." Stefan warned. I smirked as I removed his hand. "You know you love it." I teased him.

* * *

Stefan and me decided to go to the sixth year transfiguration class. When we got there all the Gryffindors were already in their seats talking to each other. Except for one guy; he was reading. "_Over here._" I told Stefan. We've been speaking only Bulgarian in class so that the teachers don't try to make us participate. I led Stefan to two seats that had a prefect view of the reading boy. "_He's cute._" Stefan teased when he saw who I was looking at.

"_Well anyone with a book practically has your heart._" I teased back. "_And anyone who's different has yours_." he retorted. I shrugged as I looked at the reading boy. He had stick straight pale orange hair that hid his eyes and flawless skin. His nose fit his face perfectly. He seemed more serious then the care free guys around him. "As you all should know, today is the beginning of term assessment." the teacher announced. I looked up to see Mcgonagall, the Hogwarts headmistress.

"She's a professor?" Stefan whispered to me, but in his surprise he'd used English. I shrugged; I didn't really care. "You'll go first, Quinton." Mcgonagall told the boy in front of us that was still talking. "It's just Quint." he corrected before standing up and he walking to the front of the class. "_Like that's any better_." Stefan mumbled. I smiled at him before turning back to observe the reading boy who still hadn't put his book away.

But he wasn't reading anymore, and he had his wand out under his desk. He waved it without giving an incantus just as the boy up front shouted a spell. The class burst into whispers and gasps. I looked up to the front and saw that the night stand he was suppose to turn into an animal got confused and now looked like a dying flamingo dog hybrid. I turned to the reading boy to see he had returned to his book and put his wand away.

I wonder what that was about. Eventually Mcgonagall got around to calling up the reading boy. "George Weasley." she called. George didn't even look up from his book. "Mr. Weasley." she called in a warning voice. Everyone had turned to look at the him. "With all do respect Headmistress," he said without looking up, "after so many years I would think you'd remember my name." Mcgonagall sighed. "Chris Weasley." she called tiredly. The boy looked up and stood up. Huh, Chris' alot taller then I would've guessed.

When class ended I followed Chris out of the room. Half way down the corridor I realized how stupid and irrational I was being and turned back to find Stefan. He was standing outside the classroom with his eyebrows raised at me. "_What were you planning on doing? Were you going to out yourself as a girl to ask him out?_" he asked before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "_Metamorphmagus or not, you can't let your emotions get the best of you anymore then I can._" Stefan reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "_I just wanted to ask him a question._" I reasoned. Stefan nodded and cautiously wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He stood there awkwardly for a second before stepping away from me. I smiled at his attempt at comforting me. I just needed few more months before I could be a girl and stay a girl permanently...I can wait, I think.

* * *

**A/N- Updates are ****sporadic**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**

** (A/N-I have become a review addict. Just so we're clear... no reviews=withdraw=no story.)**


	3. The Chest

**Disclaimer: ... and so there is no possible way for me to own Harry Potter**

* * *

The girl's from Salem Witches Institute had gotten here a few days ago, meaning Hogwarts was officially crowded. Looking at all the girls around me in every shape, size, race with all kinds of accents keeps making me depressed. I wished I could be one of them, but I didn't let it show. I had my arm around Rosette and was swapping pick-up lines with her and Molly. Molly's cousin Albus-I mean, Al-was hanging around earlier, but he seems to have ran off. Stefan had gone with Rosette's brother to check out the library. Nerds.

The three of us were sitting on the last few steps of a stairwell. Yep, just us girls-not that they know that. We heard someone coming down the stairwell and I looked up to see who it was. I'm pretty sure Rosette was in the middle of a punch line when Chris came into sight. I saw Molly stand up out of the corner of my eye. "When Al told me that us two were seducing a foreigner I called him a lier, but I guess I own him an apologize, and five sickles." he told us.

Realizing the situation I was in I quickly took my arm off of Rosette's shoulders and held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, I promise, neither of them was seducing me or vice-versa." I assured. "Says the guy who's flirted up half of the Gryffindor sixth years." he countered. "Well-Okay you got me there, but it's not like I planned to shag any of them." I replied honestly. "You're missing the point." he sneered. I stood up and stepped up to him. "What's the point, huh? Are you playing the protective big bother, because you aren't a good actor. I can tell you're really a possessive dick." I told him and pushed his chest. I felt his fist collide with my face before I realized he'd thrown a punch.

I looked up at Chris and swung. Chris tried to dodge my right-hook but tripped and fell. I tried to step out of the way but I wasn't fast enough. Chris rammed into me causing us both to topple down the last few stairs to the ground. Chris sat up enough to punch me in the gut. It didn't hurt as much as it would have if I was really a guy. I laughed. "You punch like a girl." I told him before putting him in a headlock and punching him in the face. "Stop it you two! Rosette yelled. I heard the sound of Chris' perfect nose breaking and let go. I had the sudden intense urge to vomit 'cause of the metal taste in my mouth. Chris got up and I spit in his direction, but my mouth was instantly filled with blood again. I must've bit my tongue pretty hard when we fell.

Chris pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. In return I pulled out mine. I saw Chris' broken nose and was shocked at all the blood dripping from it. I felt my Durmstrang form starting to slip away and quick collected myself so that it would stay on. The look on Chris' face told me that he'd seen what I really looked like and that he understood what I was. "Stop it!" Rosette shrieked. I turned to her and searched her face for any sign that she'd seen too. I was relieved when I saw that her attention was focused on Chris. Molly came down the stairwell followed by Mcgonagall. I felt my blood run cold. I opened my mouth to beg her not to tell my uncle, but no sound came out.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Angel insulted Chris," Rosette explained, "but Chris over reacted and-" "Thank you Ms. Malfoy." Mcgonagall interrupted before turning to me. "Angel Chilikov, by chance?" Mcgonagall asked. My brain was suddenly screaming at me to do whatever it took to keep uncle from knowing. "I'll take that as a yes. Mr. Weasley go to my office I'll deal with you in a minute." she said before gesturing for me to follow her. "W-where are you taking me?" I whispered. "To your uncle of course." she replied.

I looked over my shoulder for Stefan, but all I saw was Chris' retreating figure. '_Help, please._' I silently begged him before turning back to Mcgonagall and nodding slowly. Every step I took I became less scared, and that in itself scared me. We left the castle and went to the Durmstrang ship. Oh no, no we're almost there. Mcgonagall said a spell and the ramp lowered. Mcgonagall was halfway up the ramp before I notice I hadn't moved. '_It's okay, it won't be that bad_.' I lied to myself. '_I promise you'll live through it._' I promised myself before stepping onto the ramp and following Mcgonagall to my uncle's office.

She knocked and every fiber of my body screamed for me to run away, but I'd forgotten how to run. Mcgonagall walked in. "Hello Minerva." my uncle greeted pleasantly. "Hello, Headmaster Chilikov." she replied. "Please, call me Valko." he insisted happily before spotting me in the corridor. "You can come in." he told me. I took two reluctant steps into the room, but reused to look in the corner. "Headmaster Chilikov, you're nephew picked a fight with one of my top students." Mcgonagall informed him.

"Rest assured I'll be punishing my student, but I-" "No need for that, I'm sure its not his fault. My nephew is a violent boy." my uncle lied. Mcgonagall nodded. "Either way, violence is not promoted at Hogwarts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a student in need of detention." she replied before leaving. My uncle waved his wand towards the door and it closed on its own, then he said a silencing spell on the room. I chanced a glance at the wooden chest in the corner. My mind screamed at the sight of it. "Please, please. Don't make me." I begged uncle weakly.

"Don't worry, when I hear you scream I'll let you out." my uncle assured me as he stood up and walked over to the wooden chest. I watched in horror as he opened it. The inside of the lid was covered in dark streaks. I covered my mouth to keep from gagging. "Get in." he told me calmly. I shook my head as tears filled my eyes. "Get in." he said more firmly. I back up against the door, but I didn't dare open it. I didn't dare. "_You dare disobey me?_" he asked disbelieving. "Get in the chest!" he yelled before storming over to me. I struggled to get my feminine hands from his grasp. Uncle noticed the change and glared down at me. "Get out of my sight you bloody whore." he sneered at me. I tried my best to morph back into a guy as he dragged me to the chest...but I couldn't.

"No! No! Please no!" I begged as he forced me into the blood stained chest. The space in the chest had gotten smaller over the years. "Please no! Please! Please no!" I protested. "When I hear you scream I'll let you out." he said over my protests. It was a lie, he won't open it. I could scream myself mute, but he care hear me. He'll forget I'm in here. It might be days till he remembers.

He finally got my arms and legs in; then, he closed the lid. I pushed against it hoping it didn't lock, but it did. "_No!_" I screeched at the top of my lunges as I clawed at the wood. "_Please! Please!_" I cried. My heart pounded rapidly and my breathing became shallow. "_Please I don't want die in here!_" I begged as I sobbed. It felt like the walls where shrinking and the darkness was smothering me.

* * *

My throat was sore, my eyes were bone dry from crying, and I couldn't feel my fingers. "P-please." I called hoarsely. How long have I been in here? Will he ever let me out? '_Please, someone help me._' I pleaded silently. "Angel?" I heard someone whisper. Stefan. Hope returned to my veins and I banged my fists as hard as I could in every direction. "Angel!' he exclaimed before light rushed back into my world. Before my eyes adjusted I felt someone pulling me out. Stefan pulled me into his lap and rocked back and forth while he held me close. "I'm so sorry! I didn't hear about the fight until dinner, after your uncle had already left the Great Hall. God, I'm so sorry! I had to wait for him to go to bed to start looking for you. I never should've left you." he cried. I patted his shoulder with a bloody hand. "My Hero." I croaked with a small smile. He was my hero, in so many ways.

Stefan shook his head. "You're joking? You seriously making a joke right now?" he asked in disbelief. I make a mocking grumpy face at him and it almost made him smile. Stefan wiped his eyes and gently grabbed both my hands in one of his. "I don't know how you do it." he told me before muttering a spell to fix my hands. I'd scratched so hard for so long that I'd almost scratched my nails completely off and they were embedded with wooden splinters. I didn't realize how much it had hurt until it didn't anymore. 'I don't know how you do it.' he'd said. Neither do I, Stefan. Neither do I. Every time feels like I'm surviving just to break the next time. Maybe next time he will break me. Each time just a little more of my sanity is worn away.

I wrapped my arms around my best friend's neck. Stefan picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the office to our room. I felt a porcelain doll in his arms. I could break so easily, but I wouldn't. Stefan would blame himself and I can't let that happen. He got the door to our dark room open and I started to shake; I tried to stop it, but it just got worse. "I'll keep the lights on." Stefan assured me. And before his set me down, he turned on the lights. He tried to set me down on his bed, but I refused to let go. "I don't get nightmares anymore." I insisted with a sore voice before letting go of him and standing up. I walked defiantly over to my bed and crawled in.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief. "Sweet dreams Angel." he told me. I clutched the dragon tooth necklace as tight as I could and closed me eyes.

I was in the chest again. I banged against it until it opened, but what it opened to was another chest. I pounded against the new chest until it opened up, but it only opened up to another chest. I began to panic as banged the newest chest open. It opened to my uncles office. He smiled cruelly and dragged me by my shirt collar to the office door; he threw me out and locked it. I got up off the floor and looked around. I froze when I realize I was in my old room. I glanced nervously between the wardrobe and the dark space under my bed. I turned around quickly to pound on the door. Something hit the back of my head and I swatted it away.

It fell on the floor by my feet and I read it. It was a death certificate for one Angel Chilikov. 'Died in the chest.' It said. I backed away from it and fell into a hole. I looked up to see a happy expression on my uncle's face. "_You final did something right_." he told me before shoveling dirt into the rectangular hole. "_Stop it!_" I screamed but he didn't. "_Stop it! I'm still alive!_" I begged, but he didn't hear me and the world soon went dark.

I sat straight up in bed and covered my mouth to keep from screaming. I looked across the bright room to see Stefan sound asleep. I sighed in relief and tiptoed to my trunk. I grabbed my quill and a piece of parchment before leaving the room. I quietly left the ship and walked across the grounds to the castle with bare feet. I entered the castle and tried to remember where Molly said the Owlery was. The West Tower, I think.

I heading up the first staircase I found and wound up lost. "Perfect." I muttered sarcastically. "Who's there?" someone called out. A wand lit up and I froze.

* * *

**REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	4. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: Never shall I own Harry Potter**

* * *

A wand lit up and I froze. No, no, I can't go back. I just got out. The person came into view and I saw it was Chris. "Who are you?" he asked. His face was illuminated by his wand. It was then I'd realized I was still myself. Chris was looking at a blue-gray eyed girl, with one eye more gray then the other, a frail brunette with pale freckles and bare feet. I blushed. Very few people have seen me like this. "Who are you?" he repeated in annoyance. I couldn't tell him. If he knew my secret would be out, and that meant a hideous punishment from uncle.

"I-I just wanted to write a letter." I croaked. Chris glanced at the parchment and quill in my hand. "The Owlery is no where near here." he told me. I shrugged. "I'm lost." I admitted hoarsely. Hopefully he won't recognize my voice with how hoarse it is. "You don't get that I'm a perfect, do you?" he asked curiously. Oh, so that's what the 'P' badge on his robes stands for. I thought it stood for prick.

My expression fell. "So I can't send a letter to my dad?" I asked quietly. At this point I'd do anything to stay away from my uncle. Chris ruffled his hair and clenched his jaw. I'd never admit it out loud, but he looks really hot when he does that. After a minute he sighed. "Follow me." he muttered before walking past me. I didn't want to follow him without knowing where he was taking me, but when he put out his wand I ran to catch up.

He didn't talk to me, but I could tell he was close by his footsteps. My bare feet made no noise against the cold stone stairs, but I didn't dare interrupt the silence by speaking because I was still slightly shaken by my dream. Without realizing it I'd reach out to Chris; my hand was clutching his robes. He stopped walking, but he didn't light his wand. "I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely as I let go. He stayed quiet and didn't move forward. "Are you scared?" he asked me curiously.

He couldn't see, but my face was red with embarrassment. "No." I lied. He continued to stay quiet. Why couldn't he be like Stefan and take my word for it? I felt like he was looking at me though I knew he could see me. I always feel more exposed when I'm myself. "Who are you?" he asked. He sounded curious and I wanted to know why it mattered to him. "It's a secret." I replied more honestly then I should have. "Well, whoever you are, you should probably hold on to me. The castle can be scary at night." he told me softly. I almost smiled as I grabbed on to his sleeve.

We continued up the stairs till there were no more stairs to climb. I think Chris was leading me to another stairwell when he and I heard something that sounded like a moan. Chris rushed over, pulling me along with him. I wasn't sure when our fingers had laced together but apparently they had. Another moan came from a nearby classroom. Chris illuminated his wand. Only now did I realize that he'd been using silent magic. He entered the doorway of the classroom, but still kept me out of their sight. "Chris. Uh-hi?" I heard Rosette's voice call.

"What's going on, cousin?" Chris asked. "Nothing much," replied a male voice, "you caught me snogging your best mate, but up till that I had a pretty good day." Sounded like more than snogging to me. "You'd think the two smartest people in sixth year would remember to use a silencing spell." Chris commented. "You're not gonna get mad and punch him, are you?" Rosette asked nervously. Chris sighed. "I'm sorry about you're friend. I trust that you and Molly two know what you're getting yourselves into." Chris replied. The apology sounded rehearsed and insincere to me, but I guess it wasn't my place to judge.

"Get back to patrolling, Lysander." Chris warned. "I have no problem turning you over to Mcgonagall." he added before putting his light out and walking away. He seemed to finally notice our entwined fingers and let go. "Sorry." he whispered awkwardly. The apology sounded more genuine then his apology to Rosette. "It's only awkward if you think it's awkward." I told him before coughing into my sleeve. Even though I hadn't been talking much my voice has gotten sorer. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well, awkwardness is just a matter of perception and opinion, right?" I explained hoarsely. I really should stop talking. Chris was quiet for a minute as we walked. "So, it wouldn't be awkward for me to ask out a girl I know nothing about, as long a I don't think it is?" he asked curiously. For a while I wasn't sure how to reply. "Yeah, that's one example." I finally replied. "Well then, will you go out with me?" he asked quietly. Unbelievable, the guy I'd just gotten into a fight with was asking me out? True he doesn't know it's me, but-wait am I actually considering this?

"Is that a no?" he asked curiously. "For now." I replied; the words had left my mouth before I could stop them. "I mean, no. The answer is no." I corrected quickly. What was I thinking?! There's no way, absolutely no way, that I-Wait, it doesn't enough matter; I'm leaving! I can't start a relationship. I'll be gone in December and I have to stay a guy until then. "Well, can honestly say I was hoping for a different answer." he told me with a hint of sorrow. Damn it, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "Can I at least know your name?" he added. I opened my mouth to tell him, but stopped. Did he purposely try to guilt me into telling him? Unbelievable. I reached out and slapped his arm. "Hey," he said in amusement, "you gotta admit it was clever."

"No I don't." I replied stubbornly. We fell back into silence as we finally reached the Owlery. "Write your letter; I'll be over there." Chris told me stiffly. The windowless room was lit by starlight. I found a surface-not covered in owl poo-to write my letter against. It was a short letter written in Bulgarian. I said I'm at Hogwarts and will be seventeen soon, but I didn't know what else to say. I've only written three letters to my dad in total this one being the third.

I gave the letter to the first owl I saw and whispered my dad's address to it. It took off with it and I turned back to Chris. He was standing quietly by the door. "Have you put your name in the goblet yet?" I asked him. Note to self: make Stefan make me a potion for my throat. "No," he replied seriously, "I personally think tournament's unnecessary." I nodded distractedly. "So, what was that fake apology about back there?" I asked curiously. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, lost my temper at one of her friends. I was more mad at her; I heard that she'd put her name in the goblet." he explained. "It's stupid really." he muttered.

"Are you going to apologize to him?" I asked. Chris looked at me in confusion. "I never said it was a him." he told me. "Were you serious about that date?" I asked to change the subject. "I'll take you on a date if you tell me your name." he replied firmly. I smiled. "If you can guess my name, you can take me on a date." I countered. "Well, I should get back to bed, and you should probably get back to your patrol." I told him. "Goodnight, prefect." I added in a seductive voice. Well, as seductive and my sore voice could get. Chris watched me leave with suspicion and curiosity in his expression.

* * *

Today's the day; It's October 1st. Finally we get to know who the champions will be, but that's not till after the dinner feast. I was back in my Durmstrang form and much more comfortable. Stefan had made me a potion to get rid of my sore throat, the only side effect was that it turned my tongue purple. "Chris, what's wrong with you?" Molly asked. I was sitting next to Molly with Stefan on my other side and Rosette on her other side and Chris sitting across from Molly.

She wasn't the only one who'd noticed his puzzled expression. "Is it about the tournament?" Rosette asked. Chris smiled sarcastically. "It is now." he replied. I looked away for the guy who'd seem my true form about a week ago. It didn't matter how cute I think he looks with his eyebrows scrunched together and his pale green eyes narrowed as he stared at nothing. "He met a girl." Scor answered as he sat down next to Stefan. Rosette looked nothing like her twin brother. She had bushy brown hair while his was white-blonde although their eyes were the same steel gray.

Chris shot a glare at Scor in response Scor raised an eyebrow. "You never said it was a secret." Scor reasoned. Rosette squealed excitedly before slamming her hands down on the table. "You have to tell us." she demanded. Funny, I haven't heard her offering up information about her love life. "Actually I don't." he replied before concentrating on his food. "I bet she's uglier then Peeves." I laughed. As Chris glared at me his face turned red with anger. "She wasn't ugly." he insisted. "What's her name?" Molly asked curiously. Chris shrugged as his face turned red for a different reason. "I don't know." he replied before turning back towards his food.

"Well, does she go to Hogwarts?" Stefan asked. I could see the questioning look in his eyes when he glanced at me. "I don't think so; she had an accent, but it was very slight. Plus I've never seen her before." Chris told him. Well if anything good came from this conversation it was that now I knew that Chris hadn't seen me when my form slipped after our fight. "So what'd she look like?" Rosette asked eagerly. Chris shook his head with a smile. "He wouldn't tell me either." Scor informed us. "He's keeping her to himself. " he explained. "I think you were hallucinating." Stefan told Chris.

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, she was an interesting hallucination though." Chris agreed, though something in his expression said he didn't truly believe it. I don't know, maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part. The food disappeared from the table and we all looked up to Headmistress Mcgonagall. "As you all know," she began, "their will be eight champions this year. Two per school to reduce the odds of serious injuries-" "You mean fatalities." Chris grumbled. "-This year we welcome the Salem Witches Institute to the tournament. So without further delay, it is time to choose our champions." she told us.

The goblet sizzled before spitting a piece of parchment. Mcgonagall caught it. "Albert Andres." she called out. Bert's friends cheered as he made his way to the front. By his expression and posture I could tell he was excited to be a champion. The goblet shot out the next name. "Arabella Corinth." she called. A girl with blonde hair streaked with purple and blue got up from the Hufflepuff table. Judging by her lack of uniform she has to be from Salem. When Mcgonagall saw the next name she looked our way. "James Potter." she called, almost reluctantly.

He about jumped out of his seat and headed for the front, but he was tripped on his way up. James smirked as he stood up. "Don't spread your legs like that mate, it makes you look like you want it." he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. The guy's face turned an unhealthy shade of red as people laughed. I tuned out as she called the next few names. There was only one name left to call: Durmstrang's second champion.

* * *

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	5. Grey

**Disclaimer: Me not own Harry Potter**

* * *

There was only one name left to call: Durmstrang's second champion. "Stefan Dragov." she called. No, t-that's impossible. Stefan stood up stiffly; his expression was severe, but I could tell it was just a front. He was scared stiff. Despite being the scrawniest male champion, his expression and demeanor made him look like a intimidating opponent which made him a target. What the hell have I done?! The only reason he's even here is for me. It's not that he's a terrible duelist; it's just that he's partnered with Burt who'd rather jeopardize someone's life then lose a stupid game.

"Behold the 2022 Triwizard Champions!" my uncle called out happily. Nearly everyone cheered as the champions followed the headmasters out of the Great Hall. "They should stop calling it the Triwizard Tournament. I mean, really? The three-wizard tournament? It's four schools and eight champions there's no three wizards about it." Rosette babbled obviously trying to distract someone from something, but I didn't care enough to see if she was talking to me or someone else.

I heard crying and turned my attention to it. A ginger haired girl at the Hufflepuff table was sobbing. I saw Chris stand up abruptly and go to her. He pulled the girl off the bench and into his arms. Despite looking like a thirteen year old she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Shh, don't cry Lily." Chris hushed. "B-but they took him; t-they took James." the girl sobbed. "Hey, hey look at me." Chris told her softly. She lifted her head from his chest. "What would James do if he knew you're crying about him?" Chris asked. "H-he'd pull my-my hair." she cried. "And?" Chris prompted. Molly elbowed Rosette. "Do you see Al anywhere?" she asked worriedly.

Rosette looked around and shook her head. "Come on, I'll help you look for him." she replied. The two of them got up and left. "A-and h-he'd say 'aren't gingers suppose to have no soul?'" Lily answered Chris. I realized I was the only one sitting there and watching them. Everyone one else was either gossiping happily about the champions or comforting worried friends or siblings. And suddenly I felt every much alone, alone and afraid for my only friend. "Hey Tigerlily, do you wanna come meet my friend?" Chris asked her. She hesitated before shaking her head. Chris whispered something in her ear before carrying her over and sitting across from me with her in his lap.

She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Chris says your friend's a champion." she told me. I nodded. "Was he the last one called?" she asked curiously. "Yeah." I replied in a strained voice. "My brother's a champion too." she told me weakly. I was thinking about leaving and waiting for Stefan in our room, but her next question stopped me: "Are you scared for him?" Lily asked innocently.

I looked at her and saw my own fears and worries mirrored in her eyes. I put my finger to my lips and leaned forward like I was about to tell her a secret. She leaned in too with curiosity masking her worry. I glanced up at Chris and Lily turned to him. "Cover your ears." she ordered in a slightly bossy voice. "Yeah Chris, it's a secret." I mocked in a fake girly voice. He did as Lily said, but as soon as she turned back to me he uncovered his ears and flicked me off.

I ignored him and turned my attention to Lily. "I'm terrified," I whispered honestly, "but I don't want Stefan to know." "Why?" she whispered curiously. "Because he wouldn't like me worrying about him." I explained quietly. "James doesn't like me worrying either." she admitted quietly. I smiled and held out my hand. "I won't tell James if you don't tell Stefan." I whispered. She shook my hand and smiled kindly which despite all logic made her puffy eyes and red nose look attractive. "Deal." she whispered back.

I looked up and saw an expression on Chris' face that puzzled me. "Where's Mo-Mo?" Lily asked him. Chris looked around and apparently didn't see Mo-Mo. "Where'd Molly go?" he asked me. Oh, Molly is Mo-Mo. "Her and Rosette went to find Al." I told them. Lily rolled her eyes. "He'd only be one of two places." she said like it was obvious. "Where?" Chris asked. "In Professor Neville's office or-" she stopped suddenly and looked at the two of us. "I promised not to tell anyone." she explained. "Did you promise not to show anyone?" I asked curiously. She smirked at me. "What's your name?" she asked. That seems to be a recurring question.

I winked at her. "Just call me Rumpelstiltskin." I told her. "You should go to bed Tigerlily." Chris told her. "I'm fourteen. I don't need to be told when to go to bed." she replied defensively. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a letter to write. I can't count on James or Al to tell Mom and Dad anything." she grumbled before getting off of Chris' lap and leaving. "What was that about?" I asked curiously. Chris shook his head and chuckled. He had a deep laugh that reminded me of wind chimes which obviously meant I was going bloody mental.

"Out of all of us cousins Lily is the youngest at Hogwarts right now. She gets cranky when any of us boss her around." Chris explained. "You seem to have a lot of cousins." I commented. Chris smiled. "You have no idea." he commented. "I would if you told me." I said and his smile faltered a bit. "Okay." he agreed. He was quiet for a minute as I watch him try to sort out his thoughts. "Start with the cousins going to Hogwarts." I told him. He nodded. "Well James is in seventh year and his brother Albus is in sixth year. Molly, Freddie and I plus the twins, Lorcan and Lysander, are all sixth years." My eyes widened and Chris' face turned red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, uh, we call ourselves the six sixth years. After James was born everyone in the family wanted a baby. Well, except for Uncle Neville and Uncle Charlie." he explained nervously as he picked imaginary splinters from the wooden table. "Anyone else?" I asked curiously. "Well, besides Lily there's Roxanne and Hugo. Hugo is Lorcan and Lysander's little brother and Roxanne is Freddie's little sister. Roxy's in fifth year while both Hugo and Lily are in fourth year, but Hugo's still a few months older then Lily." Chris told me. '_I envy you_.' I thought. "What?" Chris asked. I realized I'd spoken out loud, but luckily it was it in Bulgarian and not English. "Who's the girl you met?" I asked to change the subject.

Chris shrugged. "I'd tell you if I knew." he told me. "Liar." I accused. He smirked at me. "Is your name really Angel?" he asked. I nodded. "Your parents like irony, huh?" he asked. "You're avoiding the subject." I pointed out. "And you're avoiding my question." he pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you care?" I demanded. "Because you're hiding something and I figured parent problems was the simplest place to start." he explained. "Why do you care?" I repeated since he didn't really answer. "Why do you care about the girl I met?" he countered. I was stunned speechless. "Your tongue is stained purple," he pointed out, "which means you've had a throat soothing potion recently. The girl I met had an obviously sore throat-" I laughed loudly.

"What? You think I'm your Cinderella?" I chuckled. My heart was racing, but I kept an amused smile on my face. "No, I was just thinking that a virus must be going around or something." he replied. "I would be seriously disappointed if you were the girl I met." he added. I sobered up and looked at him in confusion. "Was she that perfect?" I asked. How can he adore one side of me but barely stand the other? Chris sighed. "I don't know. I afraid to feel anything for her." he admitted. "Because your afraid she wasn't real?" I guessed. He nodded.

"Well, what if you knew she was?" I asked. Chris' pale orange hair fell into his pale green eyes when he looked down at the table. "Why am I the only one sharing right now?" he asked in annoyance. "My mother's name Iva. She died of Ecdysis shortly after I was born and I've only met my father once. Satisfied?" I asked. "Not until I figure you out." he replied with skeptical eyes. His eyes got a shade or two darker when he looked at me like that. Again I was stupefied by his response or maybe it was just his eyes. "Who do you think you are?" I demanded. "George Christoper Weasley." he replied smartly. "You haven't answered my question." I informed him. "Yes I did." he argued. "How would you feel about your girl if she was real?" I asked again.

"She's not my girl. She's a girl, but she might not be anything if she's all in my head-" "Well, give her a name. If she has a name to her face she might seem more solid." I interrupted. He only took a second to respond: "Gray." he decided. "Why that?" I asked curiously. I knew my eyes were truly gray, with one eye that's a shade or two darker then the other, but- "Because, her eyes they-they say eyes are the windows to the soul, and her eyes-they were gray like the storm clouds before a hurricane. I can't stop thinking about those eyes." he explained. I tried not to blush as I nodded. "I'm gonna go find Stefan, good luck with Gray." I told him before getting up and leaving.

* * *

The first of the three tasks was awhile away which left Stefan going mental. The first would be at the end of November, followed by the second in February, and the third in May. Today was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Halloween and I'd convinced Stefan to cover for me so I could go to Hogsmeade alone without my growing fan club. This week alone three girls had asked me out: Two were Beauxbaton and one was American. Though what I didn't tell Stefan was that I planned to go to the Hogsmeade as myself. No Durmstrang form or minor alterations, just me.

The first snow had fallen a week ago and I couldn't resist the urge to feel the cold wind sting my cheeks. Simple things like that didn't feel different in any other form I could wear, but I prefer to experience them all as myself. It sounds bonkers, but it's true. I wore a dark gray jacket and a red scarf; both were made of wool and were some of the few clothes I owned that I could wear as only a girl.

People looked at me strangely as I leaned against a colorful building that had love potions advertised in the window. I liked the cold weather and therefore found their ogling annoying. I caught sight of Chris but couldn't find the desire to leave. When he saw me he didn't smile and never did I; we just stared at each other from across the road. I knew my growing crush on him was dangerous and I knew it would be stupid to fantasize a relationship. I also knew I was scared. Scared that Uncle would find out and leave me in the chest to die. Scared that if Stefan found out he'd worry about my safety more then his own.

When I was little Uncle put two Boggarts in my room. He said that if I wasn't scared of anything they wouldn't bother me, but I was scared. Scared of the dark; scared of him locking me up; scared of him beating me; scared of his friends that liked me more then they should've; scared of being unlovable and most of all I was scared of him.

I got over most of these fears; I might hate him, but he taught me well. I'm not scared of the dark anymore because I know it wasn't the dark itself that I feared. I'm not scared him beating me or his friends touching me because I know there're potions to get rid of the bruises they leave. I know that I'm lovable because the most guarded person I've met loves me and scolds me like a little sister and that's more then I ever expected from anyone. I'm not scared of my uncle because I know he's human and can bruise just as easily as I can. Though I'm still afraid of him locking me away, I'm less afraid of doing things that would definitely get me put in the chest if Uncle ever found out. This for example, being myself in public and staring at someone. Someone who doesn't know the half of me.

I may be daring, but I'm not fearless. I can't like Chris, and he can't like me. It would be senseless and irrational. The door to the building opened and a middle age women with flowing blonde ringlets stuck her head out. "Christoper Weasley get your arse in here before you catch a cold." she ordered. Chris' eyes snapped away from me quickly but the blonde woman noticed. She glanced in the direction he was previously looking as saw me leaning against the building. Her pale green eyes looked at me curiously.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want me loitering in front of your shop." I apologized. "No worries," she said with a growing smirk, "you should come in." "I don't have any money." I told her. There was no use going inside if I couldn't buy anything not that I would go inside if I had money. "She doesn't like being told no." Chris informed me. He stood next to the woman. I didn't notice him crossing the street, yet I couldn't help noticing that they had the same colored eyes. "He's right." she confirmed. "I don't mean to insult you, but I make it a point not to buy anything from shops that advertise love potions." I admitted. She smiled at me. "I'm not insulted, but since you said you have no money I don't think coming in would be a problem." she told me.

I opened my mouth to refuse again. "Just for a minute?" Chris pleaded. I mistakenly looked into his piercing green eyes; I caved. "I can't stay too long." I insisted. "Afraid your carriage will turn into a pumpkin?" he asked teasingly as I followed them into the shop. The first thing I noticed was a three year old with a firework in her mouth. "No, sweetie don't do that." I said anxiously as I rushed over and kneeled in front of her. "Come on give it here." I told her as I tried to take it from her. "It's just the shell." I turned and saw the speaker was a tall, well built, middle aged man with ginger hair and freckles much darker and more numerous then mine.

"She's just playing with a shell. No explosives." he explained. I looked back at the three year old and noticed that she had the same brown eyes as he did and the same blonde ringlets as the women. I nodded felling slightly embarrassed for overreacting. "How old are you?" I asked her sweetly. She took the firework shell out of her mouth. "I'm tree ears old." she said seriously. "Are you sure?" I asked her with fake disbelief. She nodded firmly.

I smiled despite feeling melancholy. "Is she your daughter?" I asked the man though the answer was obvious. "I doubt it, she has my brother's eyes." he replied with a straight face. "That joke is only funny when people know your brother." The woman with blonde ringlets scolded. "My dad and his brother are identical twins." Chris explained. I stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt. "Hi, I'm Nadia, Chris' mom, and that's my idiot husband." the blonde woman with ringlets told me as she held out her hand for me to shake. "Hey Ringlet, have you checked the stocks yet?" Fred asked unfazed.

"No, I've been watching Amelia and running the cash register all morning." Nadia reported. The three year old looked at her mom when she said her name. "Why won't you do stock checks?" the grown man groaned. "You don't pay me to do stock check." she simply stated. "I don't pay you at all." he replied. Nadia raised an eyebrow and waited for him to understand. He rolled his eyes in response. "Well then who's gonna do it while I look over the shop's sale records?" he asked her. They both turned to Chris at the same time. "I can't. I'm on a date." Chris lied. I played along and entwined my fingers with his. "It's was lovely meeting you." I told them before leading Chris out of the shop.

We managed to cross the street without cracking up. Chris let go of my hand and draped his arm over my shoulders. "You lie to your parents?" I laughed with a tone of disbelief. "In my defense there're worse things to lie about." he replied while trying not to laugh. When I realized he was leading me to the Three Broomsticks I stopped walking. "We're not on a date." I told him firmly. He rolled his eyes at me. "You mean I can't buy you a butterbeer if I don't know your name?" he asked in exasperation.

* * *

**A/N: Ecdysis [ep-di-sis] - a rare hereditary disease in witches that have pure blood background (i.e. a muggle born can't get it), can be dormant for several generations before reappearing, wizards can carry the disease but not get sick from it, only witches, there's no cure or treatment (i.e. the witch either gets better on her own or dies)**

**A/N #2: I'm not revealing what the disease actually does yet but if you have to know its in chapter seven of my story Ringlet...(Which I recommend u read anyway since this is the Next Generation story of that (i.e. it explains the blonde with ringlets) but its terribly written...so yeah you've been warned.**

**A/N #3: SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! End of the year testing is a pain but i need to pass... THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE! No really long wait this time!**

* * *

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	6. Not A Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"We're not on a date." I told him firmly. He rolled his eyes at me. "You mean I can't buy you a butterbeer if I don't know your name?" he asked in exasperation. I shrugged. "I guess names aren't important for one night stands." I said just to see his reaction. His jaw hung slack and his eyes about popped out of their sockets. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing too hard. "Was there a point to that?" he asked in complete bewilderment. I coughed to try to stop giggling. "Um, yeah," I lied as I tried to think of something, "I was trying to point out that if you want me to stick around your gonna have to use my name eventually." I walked out of his embrace and held the door open for him.

"Plus, I thought it was funny." I added as Chris walked by me. His expression was halfway between a smile and a smirk. Damn, he's hot. How does he not have a girlfriend? I followed him to the first empty table; he pulled a chair out for me, but I sauntered around to the other side of the table and sat down. His face turned as dark as his dad's hair which contrasted his eye color. I smiled at the masterpiece of his face. "That color looks good on you." I teased.

Chris went to get us drinks and I watched his backside as he walked. I wondered again why he didn't have a girlfriend, and I also wondered why he wanted to buy me a drink so badly. "So what school do you go to?" he asked as he sat across from me with our butterbeers. I smirked. "I'll tell you when you guess my name." I replied. He handed me my drink and smiled. "So, do you have any family around here?" Chris asked. "As in Hogsmeade? No." I replied honestly. "I meant in England." he corrected. I chewed on my bottom lip as I contemplated my answer. I was sick of lying to everyone. I've been sick of it for years, but to afraid to do anything about it. "Yeah, my dad." I replied. He looked surprised that I answered at all.

Chris nodded to me. "You know, you can take off you jacket if you want." he told me. Actually I couldn't since I was wearing a Durmstrang sweater under it, but I didn't want to seem suspicious so I took off my scarf instead. "That's a pretty necklace." he told me. I smiled shyly as I wrapped my fingers around the dragon tooth necklace before tucking in under my shirt. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" I asked in replied. "No. What kind of accent do you have?" he asked instead. "A sarcastic accent." I replied childishly. Chris laughed at my answer. "What's your name?" he asked with a smile. I almost caved, almost. "Just call me Cinderella." I told him. "How about I call you Gray?" he asked. I was stunned silent for a moment and Chris took it as rejection. "Sorry, that was stupid." he apologized.

"No. It's fine." I assured though I could see the disbelief on his face. "Are you lying?" he asked. I nodded as I stared at the butterbeer infront of me. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't being honest either. It's fine if he calls me Gray, but it's not fine for us to get attached to each other. "Why would you lie?" he asked curiously. I shrugged as I continued to stare at my drink. A finger slipped under my chin and lifted my face. My eyes met with Chris' and I was surprised that his face was a lot closer than before. "You have such stunning gray eyes that look at everything with caution." he told me with such sincerity that it startled me into pulling away.

"What's your point?" I asked nervously. Chris smirked. "The point was to make you blush. It worked." he informed me. He leaned in closer with a smirk tugging at his lips. "That color looks looks good on you." he whispered teasingly. He pale green eyes had turned a shade darker. "Why do you like me?" I demanded. Chris' smile lit up his face; he looked ecstatic about something. "I'll tell why, if you tell me your name." he bargained.

I was impressed. "You're using my own curiosity against me? Sounds more like something a Slytherin would do." I commented. Chris shrugged. "I chose Gryffindor. The sorting hat couldn't decide where to put me." he told me. I was surprised. "So it just let you choose your own house?" I asked. He smile grew impossibly wide, and I narrowed my eyes in response. "You're not gonna tell me anything until I tell you my name." I guessed.

He sat there and drank his butterbeer with a smug expression. I finished my drink and stood up. Without saying anything I left. It was smart to leave since we shouldn't get attached to each other anyway. I left the building and started down the street towards Hogwarts. "Wait!" Chris yelled. I kept walking and pretended to not hear him. "You forgot your scarf!" he yelled. I stopped walking and reluctantly turned around. Chris stood infront of the Three Broomsticks with my red scarf in his hand. I took a step towards him and he bolted.

"Hey!" I called out in protest before running after him. What hell is he doing? He made his way downhill towards the Shrieking Shack. I caught his arm and he suddenly stopped running which caused me to ram into his side. He turned around to fully face me and I snatched me scarf from him. "What," I demanded as I gasped for air, "is wrong with you?" He shrugged as he panted and I laughed despite my lack or air. The two of us started laughing so hard I started to cry.

I wiped my eyes and looked at Chris. I noticed his eyes were fixated on my lips. "Chris." I said in a warning tone. He eyes lock on mine and I almost forgot what I was about to say. I wish I had forgotten. "Do you want to kiss me?" he asked bluntly. Idiotically, I nodded. "But I shouldn't." I added hastily. "If you kiss me, I'll leave you alone." he compromised. I thought about it and decided it was a fair enough deal, so I nodded.

Chris' face turned serious as he brushed his cold fingers across my cheek. Before closing my eyes I noticed a deep blush cover his face. I smiled at the adorableness of his embarrassment. His lips touched my smile and it fell away as I concentrated on the feeling of his mouth pressing into mine. The hand on my cheek slid into my hair and I fought the urge to do the same. My lips pushed against his as his lips pulled against mine. I never imaged anyone's mouth would fit so flawlessly with mine, like two pieces of a broken glass. My hands twitched at my sides barely able to resist touching his face. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"Will you leave me alone now?" I asked reluctantly. "No." he replied honestly. "But you said you would." I protested. "I lied. I guess we're even now?" he asked timidly. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not. Even. Close." I growled. He shrugged. "Either way we'll keep see each other." he concluded. "No we won't." I insisted before turning around. "Gray." he called. I turned around and glared at him. His face was red as he rubbed the back of his neck. He mumbled something that I didn't hear. "Speak up." I demanded. Chris sighed and let his hand fall to his side.

"I'm sorry for lying, but I'd be lying again if I said I was sorry for kissing you." he said without looking in my direction. "Why do you like me?" I asked. He laughed and, despite know it's bonkers, it calmed my temper. "I don't know." he admitted. "Who are you?" he asked. I shrugged. "Just your average mystery." I replied before turning back towards the castle with a smile on my face.

* * *

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	7. Roza

I was back in my Durmstrang form: muscular build, dirty blonde hair, dreamy brown eyes, but that stupid goofy smile still refused to leave my face. Stefan seemed distant and didn't notice anything unusual about me. So the obvious thing to do was to tell him what he wasn't noticing. "Chris kissed me." I told him as we headed for the Great Hall for the Hallows Eve Feast. Stefan's attention snapped towards me. "In public?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but no one was around." I assured. "Are you sure?" he pushed. "Pretty sure." I replied. "Are you going to scold me?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head. "If you want to start a relationship that's doomed to fail, I won't judge you." he told me. I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chiseled chest. "Yes you would, but what you wouldn't do is judge yourself." I corrected. He rolled his eyes at me. "I won't judge you, until you do something stupid like get caught kissing him by a professor. The professor's sit at the same table as the headmasters, and if I'm stuck in the hospital wing I won't be able to help you." Stefan elaborated.

"You're right, but I want your real reasoning." I told him calmly. He ran his finger through his hair and looked around to make sure we were alone. "One of the other champion's asked me on a date. It's tonight after lights out. I know it's probably to just mess with my head, but I still want to. I'd be a hypocrite if I told you to stay away from Chris." he told me. "Just promise me you won't let yourself get hurt because of him." he added. "Only if you promise the same." I replied. Stefan nodded and I smiled.

"So what's the lucky champion look like?" I asked. "Black hair, light brown eyes." he replied. "That's it?" I whined. He nodded with a smirk. I put Stefan in a headlock. "Oi, Angel." I turned with Stefan's head still stuck under my arm. Molly, Rosette, Chris and Scor stood there. Though while the others came over to talk to me Scor continued on to the Great Hall. "What'ch you doing?" I asked them nonchalantly. Chris shrugged. "You know, just headed up stairs for a threesome. What about you?" he replied coolly. I shrugged. "Just looking for a toilet to dunk his head in." I replied. Chris fought a smile and so did I.

Rosette and Molly looked between the two of us in confusion and while my attention was elsewhere my grip loosened and Stefan slipped his head out. He slapped the back of my head lightly and I laughed. "You hit like a girl." I teased him. "At least I don't sound like a girl." he countered. I frowned. My voice was naturally deep and never has sounded like a girl's voice, but it's an octave to high to sound like the voice of a sixteen year old guy. "Angel are you coming to the feast or not?" Molly asked impatiently. "Duh, he wouldn't miss it." Rosette answered for me.

"Duh, Molly." I mocked as Stefan and me followed the three of them into the Great Hall. With all the teasing my goofy smile didn't seem so out of place, but I still tried to avoid looking at Chris to much. I couldn't look at him for to long without feeling my face warm up, because he'd trusted me enough to tell me about the kiss he shared with Gray. I don't know how I became part of his inner circle, but I have and I love it. He trust me more then he trusts me and genuinely wants to be my friend while at the same time he want Gray to be his girlfriend. He's said he's gonna ask her the next time he sees her. So, maybe, just maybe, a relationship with him won't fail. Maybe we could make it work, maybe he'd be okay with Angel and Gray being the same person.

Lily caught my eye and came over to me. She held out a letter. "You're Angel Chilikov, right? An owl dropped this on the Hufflepuff table five minutes ago." she told me. I slowly took the letter from her hands as I recognized the rose drawn on the envelope. It matched to one etched into the flat side of my necklace. I glance up to see Uncle charming the Beauxbatons' Headmistress. Lily had gone back to her table and Molly and Rosette had gone to find us seats. I was torn between reading it and waiting, but something told me it might be important.

"Excuse me." I mumbled before leaving the hall. I leaned against the wall and carefully tore open the letter.

* * *

I sat on the floor of my room sobbing. Hydra was coaled on Stefan's pillow. The small wooden chest filled with Roza's pictures sat open by me feet. Someone opened the door. My tear soaked hands covered my drenched face and I didn't care to move them. "Angel?" Stefan asked in confusion as he pulled my hands away from my face. "Vot do you vont?!" I demanded. He sat there in shock that I yelled at him. I leaned my head on his chest and let out a agonizing moan. "V-what happened?" he asked having to correct himself on pronunciation.

"S-she has it." I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap like a doll. "Has what?" he asked softly. I barely register him running his fingers through my hair or the fact that I'd unintentionally morphed back into a girl. My mind was consumed with mentally rereading the letter for the millionth time. "E-Ecdysis." I moaned. "Vhy? Vhy her?" I asked in desperation. "I never thought I'd see you so hung up over a girl you've never met." Stefan stated. I pulled away it horror. "Are you saying I have no right to care?" I asked coldly. Stefan broke eye contact. "You do, but you don't care. You're just going to cry yourself to sleep while she's dying." he replied. I stood up in confusion. W-why would Stefan say that? I wiped my nose on my uniform before taking it off and trading it for an outfit including my dark gray jacket and scarf. I picked up the small wooden chest, closed it, grabbed my wand and left.

I used the floo network from the first chimney I ran into and landed myself in muggle London. One street over from St. Mungo's Hospital. I walked straight up to the front desk. "What floor do you keep Ecdysis patients on?" I inquired. "Second floor." she replied. I nodded and head up stairs and grabbed the first person I saw. "Do you know where Roza Chilikov is?" I asked with worry seeping back into my voice. The tanned skinned man just blinked at me. "Angel?" he asked breathlessly. My eyes honed in on the featured we shared: gray eyes, one slightly darker then the other, light wavy brown hair, full lips. "How is she?" I asked my dad. He shrugged. "She's conscious and not in pain, but the Healers say that-" "-at the rate her skin is shedding she's got three weeks, and that's if they can keep infections out of her raw flesh for that long." I finished for him. He looked surprised. "I read the letter." I explained lamely.

He nodded. "Do you want to meet her?" he asked softly. I wasn't able to answer. My dad wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I responded by locking my arms around him. "Mr. Antov, she's asking for you." a Healer informed us. My dad broke away from the first hug we've ever shared. "Do you want to come?" he asked. I thought about it before nodding. My dad smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he guided me to Roza's room. I stopped right inside the door as I looked at the crying three year old. The Healer handed my dad a salve. "She won't let me put it on her." he told him. My dad nodded and walked over to the bed. "What's it do?" I asked them.

"It stops that pealing skin from itching." the Healer told me before leaving the room. I followed him out to demand they do more then 'stop the itching'. Ecdysis might not be curable but it must have better treatments then this. "Angel." my dad called. I turned around to see two sets of gray eyes on me. "She's scared." he told me. "Pa, whoo?" she sniffled curiously. My dad looked at me. "She's your mom." he told his granddaughter. I slowly made my way to her bedside. She didn't seem to understand who I was.

* * *

I sat in the floor by Roza's bed cleaning up her newest drawings and putting them inside the wooden chest I brought. I was glad for this time with my baby. I was glad I got to see the look of peace on her face when she drew. Both her eyes were the same shade of gray both with identical dark rims. She had my skin tone but no pale freckles. Her light brown hair was identical to me and my dad's. There were a few features that came from her father, but I didn't care about seeing them in Roza. She was three and nothing like her dad; however, I learned that she was exactly like mine; Artistic through and through.

Everything she owned was made by him. Chargaff Antov was the wizarding world's leading artist for ten years before 'settling down'. For the last three years he's been raising a child. I learning that he cut a deal with this woman in Diagon Alley. He makes pretty jewelry, she puts protective charms on said jewelry, they split the earnings 45/55 the latter being my dad's percentage. Since I got here he's make an average of five necklaces and two bracelets a day. A majority of them were generic and repetitive but a few were unique. At the moment he'd gone back the inn where him and Roza live to get the newest shipment of materially. I think keeping busy helps him keep calm for her.

I tucked Roza in bed for her nap and kissed her hair. Her skin looked like it had been ran through a cheese grater. Which the Healers tell me is good, it's when her skin starts pealing off layers at a time that she- I stopped thinking and tried hard to concentrate on tucking Roza into bed. "Story." she demanded with a pout. "What kind of story?" I asked her and she shrugged. I bit my lip. I didn't know any children's stories. I was never aloud to read them.

"Once upon a time," I started without knowing what the hell I was doing, "a little girl lost her mommy-" "Me?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, this girl's mommy was sick, and her daddy was so so sad." "She died?" Roza asked in a small confused voice. I nodded. "Her daddy was so sad, and the little girl's uncle promised to take care of her till her daddy was okay again. But, her uncle was an evil wizard and when her daddy said he wouldn't give her up the uncle stole her." Roza gasped, she was completely engulfed with the story. "Her uncle was mean to her and lock her in her room for years. He forced her to lie and she was always scared. Then one day she got an owl. It was from her dad. He'd found her and was coming to rescue her." Roza yawned as a small smile slipped on to her face, but my story wasn't finished.

"So she told him to come and take away someone else instead. She told him she didn't want him to rescue her, just her baby, because she was trying to protect him and the child growing in her tummy. They were her only real family and she had to protect them from her evil uncle." I finished. Roza was sound asleep and I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway. I blushed and looked away. "S-she wanted a bedtime story." I mumbled. He smiled. "I heard." he informed me. He came over and put a handmade bunny-rabbit next to Roza. "I could've gotten all of us out, you know." he whispered to me.

I shrugged. "I was thirteen, and use to fear, but for the first time I was scared for someone besides me. I thought if I left to he'd come after us, come after her. You kept Roza safe. I'll never be able to repay you for that." I whispered back. He nodded while fiddling with the rabbit. "I never told your necklace was part of a set, did I?" he asked. I shook my head. He took off whatever was around the rabbit's neck and held it out to me. He handed it to me and I looked at the other half of the baby dragon tooth that hung around my neck at all times. On the flat side of mine was a carving of a rose, but on the flat side of this one was a small angel.

I turned and looked at my sleeping child. "You should go back to school soon." my dad urged. I shook my head, and the reason why twisted my gut to the point of nausea. I don't want to watch this amazing little girl die, but more-then that-I don't want to go back to my uncle. "It's your education." he reasoned and I laughed before moving off of Roza's bed to one of the chairs in the room. "You're gonna have to find a better argument then that. I was planning on dropping out as soon as I could anyway." I informed him. "But there's a reason you stayed so long." he pushed. "Yes." I confirmed though it wasn't a question. "What was it?" he asked curiously as he gathered the jewelry he made and put it in a bag for his partner to pick up tomorrow.

"My roommate." I admitted. My dad nodded. "Are you two close?" he asked. I shrugged. "He accused me of not caring about Roza." I offered as a means of explanation. My dad eyebrow's scrunched together in thought. "Was that out of character for him?" he asked. I nodded in confusion. "Did he say it right before you decided to come?" he asked. I covered my face with my hands as I fit the pieces together. "I'm such an idiot." I groaned. "No, you're not. You're a bright witch who needs to go back to school." he dad said firmly and I smiled at the awkward look on his face as he said it. "You're such a softy." I teased.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." he said worriedly. I nodded awkwardly. "I'm almost seventeen. You can't make me go back." I insisted in the least childish voice I could manage. "Yes I can, what I can't do is stop you from dropping out in two weeks." he argued reasonably. "You've gonna make me go back to Uncle?" I asked in disbelief. "No I'm making you go back to school," he told me with a smirk,"but it's your choice whether your uncle sees you."

I knew he was right and I knew I had to go apologize to Stefan. "Do I have to go today?" I asked. He nodded, but I was still reluctant to move. "If anything changes I'll to tell you." he assured. "Promise?" I asked. "I swear it." he replied. I nodded and went to Roza's bed to kiss her goodbye. It was then I realized I was still holding the necklace. I carefully lifted her head and slid it around her neck. "I love you." I whispered. It was the first time those three words have every left my mouth in that order.

I stood reluctantly and grabbed my coat and the chest full of Roza's artwork. I caught my dad's eye before leaving the room and we stared at each other because both of us knew we should say something but nether of us knew what. "Do-" he started before he voice caught. "Don't let him hurt you." he begged. I nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! My laptop charger broke and I've had to learn to type on a tablet that I'm growing to hate with a passion, but alas the seventh chapter is finished and the eighth is soon to come! Reviews are much loved!**


	8. I Already Had

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

I managed to get back as lunch ended and in the flurry of people rushing to class I managed to get out of the castle and onto the Durmstrang boat without anyone noticing. I knew Stefan wouldn't be mad about me missing the first task, that is until I saw our room. The walls were graffiti with penis' and crude names. "Hydra?" I called to see if she was still in the room. I heard no hissing and saw no black eyes so I dropped the chest and ran. I ran all the way back to the castle and looked in every room I could find for Stefan. I about walked passed the library when I realized that Stefan might be hiding in plan sight.

I walked though the tall racks of books and searched for the face I was looking for. I finally found him in the back row sitting alone with several piles of books surrounding him. I tapped his back and he jerked around before sighing heavily when he saw me. We stayed silent for a while. I couldn't find I place to start. "I thought you weren't coming back." he finally said. I smiled slightly. "I wouldn't do that to you." I lied. "Yes you would. You being back just means you want to apologize for something." he interpreted. Stefan looked on edge. He looked like he wanted to do something or say something or scream something.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I hugged him as tight as he hugs me when I'm upset. Stefan sobbed quietly. This is the first time I've ever seen him cry and that scared me. "What happened?" I asked softly. He sniffled and pulled away. "The first task was full of Boggarts." he told me as he wiped his eyes. "A couple of the other champions found out that I-and then the names and jokes started." he explained and I noticed his lip quivering. "How do you do it?" he cried. I shook my head. "I only had one person-"

"That you've put up with for seventeen years!" he whisper shouted. "It been less then two weeks and I can't even go back to my room." he cried. I nodded and figured now was not the time to mention the vandalism. "Where do you sleep?" I asked instead. He shrugged. "The Gryffindor common room." he grumbled. "I assumed that's where Hydra is?" I asked. He nodded stiffly; he wasn't crying anymore so I was felt it was safe to end the pity party. "Who supports you?" I asked. "Rosette, Chris, Lily, Al, Scor, Molly, James, their cousin Freddie, one of the american champions-"

"And yet your sorry ass is hiding in the library." I interrupted. "I'm not-" "You wanna know how I got through it?" I demanded. He nodded. "You." I said. "You learned my secret in first year and then told me yours. You trusted me and I had no choice but to trust you. You had my back, even when I got pregnant." I told him but he still looked confused. "I had one person for seventeen years. You have at least ten. Get the picture?" I asked not to nicely.

He nodded silently. "You think I'm being petty?" he asked. "No, but you have two choices. You can let this make you stronger." I told him. "What's the other choice?" he asked curiously and I smiled. "I kick your ass until you choose the first choice." I replied and he smiled. "You'd never win." he told me. I raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm a girl?" I asked. "Because I'm a better dueler then you." he told me. I put my best friend in a head lock and despite not being in my Durmstrang form he couldn't push me off. "Maybe you're a better dueler but I'd win in a fist fight." I reasoned. "Your boob is crushing my face." he whined.

"I let go if you tell me how that date went." I comprised as I let him go. "That's none of you business." he mumbled. I smiled. "You got kissed, didn't you?" I asked teasingly. His face turned red and my mouth fell open. "No way, who was it?" I asked excitedly. "James Potter." he mumbled reluctantly. "Chris is in D.A.D. You should go join him." he added quickly. I nodded. If he didn't wanna talk about his boyfriend I didn't mind going to ask Chris about him. I slipped into the class without the teacher noticing. The guest speaker saw me, but just smirked slightly and continued talking. I almost face palmed as I realized I couldn't ask Chris about Stefan in this form. He'd figure me out if I did.

Chris was sitting in the back row and he seemed to be the only one not hanging on to every word. In fact his wasn't even listen; he was reading. As I sat down next to him I snatched his book away. He snatched it back before I read the title, then he seemed to notice who I was. "W-where-who-um, hi." he stuttered before blushing. "Who's that?" I whispered nodding to the speaker. Chris raised his eyebrows at me. "Harry Potter." he replied in whisper. I didn't feel obligated to listen to Harry Potter. Don't get me wrong defeating a Dark Lord at seventeen and overcoming death twice impressed the hell out me. He was a hero, but he's not anymore he's just a middle aged man with three kids. "You're related to him right?" I asked. "Not by blood, he married my aunt." he replied in a daze.

"Where have you been?" he asked suddenly. I smirked and ignored his question. "So, I guessing you know this story." I said. He seemed to put the pieces together because he started shaking his head. "I'm a prefect, I can't just skip class especially not to fool around. " he reasoned. I felt sick at the thought of Chris thinking I'd make him skip class just to use him as a distraction. "Are you serious about me?" I asked. "Yes." he replied without hesitation. "Then you seriously need to follow me." I told him before slipping back out of the room. Five minutes later he came out. "How much longer were you going to wait?" he asked curiously. "Till just before the bell." I replied honestly.

We walked aimlessly before ending up at the stairwell for the astronomy tower. I sat down and Chris sat next to me while watching me carefully. "Would you still want to be with me if you knew I was leaving?" I asked. "In two weeks." I added. He looked at a loss for words. "I don't want you to leave." he said dumbly and I blushed. "Why do you like me?" I asked curiously. "You're eyes." he replied honestly. "It's that feral look in your eyes." he elaborated. "I don't look feral." I replied with a laugh. He shrugged. "I just wanted to understand how someone could look so fearless and at the same to so scared." he said.

He looked me in the eye and despite my embarrassingly red cheeks I didn't look away. "But then I kissed you, and now-now I don't know." he admitted. Our faces slowly got closer. "Who are you?" he whispered, our faces mere inches apart. "You don't want to know." I replied. "I do too." he mumbled his lips brushing mine as he spoke. This time couldn't resist touching his face. He fingers wrapped around the hand rest on his cheek before pulling it away and intertwining our fingers. "I'm not telling." I sighed and I felt more then heard him chuckle before softly pressing his mouth to mine. It pained me to pull away, but I knew I needed an answer. "In two weeks I'm leaving." I reminded him. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked. The Yule Ball was scheduled for Christmas Eve. The day I'm leaving.

I looked into his eyes and for the first time I had second thoughts. "It won't stop me from leaving." I warned. "I know." he assured; however, staring into his pale green eyes I began to doubt my sureness.

* * *

Almost two weeks later Uncle still hadn't noticed I was walking around Hogwarts in my true form, but other people had. No one could figure out where Chris' new girlfriend came from, and Chris didn't know much more then they did. Chris 'introduced' Stefan and me last week, so I can talk to him in public now without my boyfriend getting suspicious. "So are you and Jamesy boyfriends?" I asked Stefan quietly. We sat at the Gryffindor table somewhat closer to James and his friends then we normally would, but still no where near close enough to have a conversation with him. Stefan nodded slightly. I thought it was ridiculous for them to keep their relationship a secret when everyone knows their preferred gender, but I kept that opinion to myself. "Have you two snagged yet?" I asked simply because Stefan hates talking about things like this in public. Stefan nearly choked on his food. "W-what?" he sputtered.

"Have you two shagged yet?" I repeated. "He's underage and so am I." Stefan replied almost defensively as he cheeks turned red. "So? I had a baby at thirteen." I countered making this the first time I've ever casually brought up my daughter. "Have you told Chris about Roza yet? " he asked trying to change the subject. "That's different and you haven't answered my question." "No, okay? No, we haven't shagged we've barely even snogged. What about you and Chris?"

"What about you and Chris?" Chris asked as he sat down on the other side of me. "Are you cheating on me with Chris again?" Chris asked seriously. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure am, I think he's a keeper." I told Chris with mock severity. Chris smiled to himself at the fact I played along before asking Stefan if he or Burt had figured out the clue for the next task.

Stefan had showed it to me hoping I could make sense of it but I wasn't any help. The clue was a scroll with several constellations on it. Stefan and I deciphered the constellation meanings ourselves and found no coherent message behind them. "Have you tried asking one of the other champions?" I asked. Chris and Stefan turned to me in surprise. "You think that would work?" Stefan asked. I shrugged. Stefan handed me the scroll. "Be my guest." he laughed. I looked around and the first champion I saw was one of the american champions. Her blonde hair, streaked with purple and blue, made her stand out at the Hufflepuff table.

I grabbed Chris jaw and pulled him in for a kiss, when I pulled away his face was tinged with an adorable blush. "I think your friends are starting to resent me for taking up most of your time." I told him. He smiled. "Rosette is always sneaking around with her secret boyfriend, Scor doesn't like people and Molly has other friends to spend time with." he replied. I shrugged and stood up. I didn't like the idea of him missing me and being miserable like he says he will be; I just thought that if he spend less time with me he might adjust better.

Without another word I stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. I tapped the champion on the back and she turned to face me with a smile still on her face from the joke just told. "Um, I was wondering if you had a minute." I said. She nodded and we walked out of the Great Hall together. "So you're the poser?" she asked. I stood there in confusion and she laughed. "No one can figure out who you are, but everyone that doesn't go to Salem thinks you go to Salem because you don't wear a uniform." she explained.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked changing the subject. "If it's about the scroll in your hand it'll come at a price." she told me. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. "What's the price?" I asked. She held out her hand to me. "You let me read your palm." she said. I stood there silently weighing the pros and cons of letting agreeing. She got fed up with me not answering and sighed dramatically. "Fine, don't take the offer." she said as she walked away I grabbed her arm. "No, I'll do it, but you have to explain what this means." I said as I held up the scroll.

She nodded and took my hand in hers. "What do you see?" I asked curiously. She smiled at me. "You're not a virgin." she said. I tried to pull my hand from hers but her grip tightened. "I'm just messing with you. I see you're strong willed and stubborn. You're scared of trusting people, plus the scars on your hand indicate a not so happy childhood." she said. I pulled my hand away from her. "You didn't get all that from my palm." I accused. She shrugged. "Maybe I didn't, so what?" she said. Despite not trusting her in the slightest, I held out the scroll to her.

She unrolled it and pulled something out of her pocket. She caught me staring and smiled. "It's called a pen. Muggles use them instead of quills." she told me. "Are you muggle-born?" I asked her. "No, my mom's half and half, and my dad's a muggle." she replied distractedly as she wrote on the scroll with the pen. "What does the clue mean?" I asked. She pressed the scroll back into my hands and I stared at it. "Did you ever stare at the stars as a child?" she asked. I shook my head. "That's right, you where afraid of the dark." she replied. "A lot of kids are afraid of the dark." I reasoned. "But you were terrified." she countered.

"You didn't read my palm, did you?" I asked. "Nope. I read your soul." she told me. "Don't worry, I can't tell things like your name or blood status from your soul." she added. "But how-" "It's a gift. It's been in my mom's family since the time of the ancient Greeks. We were called soothsayers then." she explained. I nodded as I looked back at the scroll. She'd connected the stars to make words. I read the clue and looked back up at her.

"But what does that mean?" I asked. She shrugged. "No idea, but clearly it means something." she said. "What's your name?" I asked as I realized I didn't know it. "Arabella." she replied. I nodded and went back to the Gryffindor table. "There's your clue." I told Stefan as I tossed the scroll to him. "Gray, are you alright?" Chris asked. I waved it off. How would I explain that someone looking into my soul unnerves me out without explaining why? "Rosette and Molly offered to lend you some of their robes for the ball." Chris said changing the subject. I nodded. "I'll ask them about it later." I mumbled distractedly as I wondered how much someone can tell about a person by looking at their soul.

* * *

"What do you think?" Rosette asked nervously. I came out of the bathroom and twirled in front of them. "It's beautiful." Molly sighed earning a smack from Rosette. "That's Chris' line." she scolded. I smiled at the two of them before looking down to admire the dress; it had a simple sweetheart neck line and flowed freely from the waist down. It fit me perfectly "So, what do you think?" Rosette pushed.

I smiled at her. "I love it." I replied honestly. The fabric was the same color as Chris' eyes; I was ecstatic that it looked so nice on me. "I can't wait to see Chris' face when he sees you." Rosette squealed as she bounced on her heals. "So who are you two going with?" I asked them. "I don't have a date." Molly told me. I smiled at Rosette. "Are you taking your secret lover?" I asked teasingly. "He wouldn't be a secret if I did." she replied. "That's a yes, by the way. Rosette's sick of sneaking around." Molly told me.

I took my clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. "If you want to skip dinner tomorrow," Rosette said through the door, "Then Molly and I can do you hair and makeup before the ball." "Okay." I said as I walked out of the bathroom with the dress in my hands. I went to leave their room, but Rosette stop me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are coming to the after party at the joke shop?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Oh, well, never mind then." she said and I left.

The next day I skipped dinner and had curled and my make up done. I was tried to absorb the events of the day as Molly and Rosette argued over my makeup. Before breakfast Stefan had pulled me aside and told me he was transferring to Hogwarts though he'd still be representing Durmstrang in the tournament. During lunch I got a letter from my dad saying that Roza was recovering and that he wanted me to stay in school. I wanted to stay in school, but could I? I mean, I don't want to stay at Durmstrang, not to mention Angel Chilikov is labeled a run away. So it's like I've already dropped out, and you can't transfer if your a drop out, can you? Do I want to stay at Hogwarts? I don't know. I've never considered all the possibilities like this.

"Gray? Hello?" Rosette called. I looked up to her. "What?" I asked. "I asked you if you liked it." she told me. I turned to the mirror and smiled at my reflection though I wasn't really seeing it. I didn't even notice she was putting makeup on me. "I love it." I assured her. "What going on, you've been quiet since you got here." she told me. "Nothing important." I assured. Rosette reluctantly dropped the subject and busied herself with Molly's makeup and then her own.

Once all three of us were demeaned perfect by Rosette we left their room for the common room where most of the Weasley boys were. "Are you going?" I asked Stefan when I saw that he was as dressed up as the other. He nodded. I felt two familiar hands rest on my waist. "You look perfect." Chris whispered in my ear. I smiled as I blushed at the compliment. The last thing I wanted to do tonight was leave.

We managed to sneak away from the group as they headed to the Great Hall. Chris and I snogged for a short time before he pulled away. "Who are you?" he whispered out of habit. "Angel Chilikov." I replied quietly. Chris stared at me in shock for the longest of times. "Will you say something?" I pleaded. "Something." he said with a small smirk. "A-are you-Are you really-"

"Yes." I replied. "But I'm not a guy." I added quickly. Chris sighed in relief. He started several sentences, but never form an actual question. "I'm a Metamorphmagus." I told him. "D-do you really, um, look like this?" he asked. I nodded. "Why couldn't you say so before?" he asked. "Because, I was leaving." I replied. "Does that me you're staying?" he asked hopefully. "If you want me to." I replied with a heavy blush.

"I do." he said seriously and I smiled. For the first time, I considered letting myself fall in love with Chris; I kissed as I realized...I already had.

* * *

**Finally Finished **

** Review with your comments :)**


End file.
